Exercise treadmills generally cover a substantial amount of floor space when in an operating or use configuration. As such, many exercise treadmills include a deck assembly that is pivotally connected to a frame. The deck assembly is positionable between a generally horizontal operating or use position and a generally upright storage position to reduce the amount of floor space taken up by the treadmill when not in use. To move the deck assembly between the generally horizontal operating position and the generally upright storage position, various types of lift assistance mechanisms have been developed and commercialized. Improvements in the field may be desirable for continuing to improve the user's experience.